Treinar, amadurecer e gostar
by K. Zambanini
Summary: Antes que as batalhas contra Byakuran continuem os Vongola tiveram algum tempo para treinar, Ryohei não só fica mais forte como seus sentimentos começam a se desenvolver, ele fica mais maduro, pela Chrome.
1. treinamento

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo não me pertence, nem os personagens.  
Fanfic romantica de RyoheixChrome, não é um casal normal, mas foi o que me inspirou, escrever isso me deixou com dó do Mukuro, tirei a Chrome-chan dele :(  
A história acontece um pouco antes da saga Choise, já no futuro.

* * *

Estar no futuro não era grande coisa para o Ryohei, é claro que ele estava preocupado com todos, se iriam voltar para casa em segurança e principalmente com a Kyoko. Ainda via a irmãzinha como uma criança, responsável, mas que não se devia por fardo algum. Mas ele estava realmente feliz treinando todos os dias, e treinando de verdade, ficando mais forte e mais forte. Ele estava tão animado que nem se lembrava de ter sono ou fome.  
Ele acordou e olhou o relógio na cabeceira de sua cama, sete horas, hora da caminhada-extrema antes de começar a treinar. Naquele dia o treino com os outros iria ser só depois do almoço então seria só ele e seu saco de boxe de novo, como nos velhos tempos, que pareciam ser só há três semanas, mas tecnicamente era há mais de dez anos. Esse tipo de idéia passava pela cabeça dele muito vagamente para ele as achar engraçadas ou trágicas.

Quando ele parou para arrumar as ataduras na mão, seu olhar passou novamente pelo relógio na cabeceira, duas horas, ele teve a impressão de ter esquecido alguma coisa, alguma coisa normal demais até para ser esquecida, mas o que? Olhou para si mesmo: estava vestido, se lembrava de ter escovado os dentes, tinha dado a caminhada da manha... o que poderia ser? O estomago fez um som que o fez perceber uma dor que não tinha notado antes, fome, é claro.  
Kyoko deve ter ficado preocupada, ou se divertido por conhecê-lo a ponto de saber que boxe o fazia esquecer o almoço. Quando ele chegou na cozinha só encontrou uma garota magrinha, de cabelos curtos, lavando os pratos, ela com certeza parecia bem mais inofensiva do que era. Ela se virou sem encará-lo enquanto ele abria as portas dos armários tentando encontrar qualquer coisa que pudesse ser colocada na boca. Ainda tinha muita vergonha de conversar com qualquer um que não fossem as garotas ou o chefe, mas já andava livremente pela base, no máximo rezava para não encontrar o garoto de cabelos prateados que estava sempre explodindo as coisas ou reclamando com alguém.  
- Chrome, não é? Os outros almoçaram há muito tempo? Cadê a Kyoko?  
- Kyoko-san foi com a Haru-san buscar os alimentos que vão ser necessários para o jantar, o boss ia te chamar para almoçar, mas o Reborn-san falou que uma hora você viria... – A voz dela foi sumindo enquanto ela encarava o chão.  
- Se a Kyoko não se preocupou está tudo bem – ele voltou a mexer nos armários – tenho que comer alguma coisa para poder voltar a treinar ao extremo! – só a idéia já parecia animá-lo.  
- Errr... eu ainda estou aprendendo a cozinhar, mas... – dava para ver que ela estava quase mudando de idéia e deixando a frase pela metade, como se fosse propor algo absurdo – eu posso tentar cozinhar algo pra você. – Ela fechou os olhos como quem espera uma negação.  
- Obrigado Chrome-chan! Isso seria útil ao extremo! – O sorriso do Ryohei se iluminou, por um momento fez Chrome se lembrar do Ken, mas depois percebeu que era diferente, não a fazia se sentir em casa, simplesmente mais nervosa ainda.  
Ela fez alguns bolinhos de arroz, o formato deles parecia mais normal depois de treinar um pouco mais, alguns acompanhamentos e sérvio para o garoto que parecia impaciente. Mais pelo treinamento do que pela comida.  
Ele mandou-a sentar-se à mesa enquanto ele comia, ele comeu com gosto, e agradeceu como se fosse a melhor comida que ele já tivesse provado. Ela estava ficando realmente encabulada com tudo aquilo.  
- Você também precisa treinar agora não precisa? – o ultimo pedaço da comida ainda estava na boca. Ela assentiu. – Então vamos logo! Treinar ao extremo! – Ele a puxou pelo braço até as salas de treinamento correndo.


	2. mudanças

- Seu maníaco por baseball idiota! Leve isso a sério! – os berros eram ouvidos a um bloco de distancia da área de treinamento – sua vaca estúpida não estamos brincando!  
Quando abriram a porta do salão viram o Yamamoto sentado no chão rindo, Lambo quase chorando enquanto Gokudera apertava e puxava seu rosto e Tsuna perseguindo Uri que parecia satisfeito consigo mesmo.  
- Esse treinamento é para ter agilidade, o melhor é ter sempre seu inimigo em vista e ser capaz de alcançá-lo – Reborn estava ao lado de Ryohei, já explicando o treinamento maluco da vez – agora vamos deixar as coisas um pouco mais difíceis – ele agora estava falando para todos – Chrome, você vai ficar do lado do Uri.  
Alguns minutos depois a sala tinha uns 15 Uris, e os garotos tentavam descobrir qual era o Uri verdadeiro e saiam correndo tentando agarrar o que tinham escolhido. Na verdade Yamamoto estava indo muito bem em escolher o Uri verdadeiro, só não conseguia realmente pega-lo, Gokudera tentava ver qual animal parecia ter o comportamento pior, com certeza seria o verdadeiro seguindo sua teoria, Tsuna e o pequeno Lambo pareciam bem confusos correndo atrás de qualquer Uri e Ryohei estaria perseguindo todos eles se pudesse. Todos os Uris tinham uma expressão de desafio e satisfação no rosto o que realmente tirava Gokudera do sério.  
O treinamento acabou quando a garota não conseguia mais manter nenhuma ilusão, todos os outros estavam com arranhões no rosto, ou do Uri real ou das ilusões reais dele.

Como Ryohei tinha ido muito mal nesse treinamento ele iria continuar com ele por mais um ou dois dias junto com a Chrome, Ryohei falava muito sozinho, e a Chrome só escutava enquanto olhava ele pulando de um lado pra outro atrás dos gatos.  
- Eu acho que você deveria se concentrar mais em descobrir qual é o verdadeiro antes de atacar Ryohei-san – até ela estava ficando impaciente com toda aquela agitação. Ele olhou pra ela com uma cara confusa, e eles decidiram mudar um pouco o treinamento: Chrome fazia três copias de algum objeto enquanto o garoto tentava adivinhar qual era o verdadeiro.  
Durante esse treinamento os dois podiam conversar mais, no começo Ryohei falava sozinho ou fazia perguntas, mas com o tempo ela começou a conversar com ele normalmente, mesmo que isso ainda não fosse muito, afinal ela não estava acostumada a conversar tanto nem com o Chikusa.  
Algo parecia errado no animado Ryohei de sempre, ele ainda lutava boxe, estava treinando com os outros, gritando ao extremo e correndo de um lado pro outro. Mas estava passando muito mais tempo do que o normal calmo, ele acompanhava aquela garota de aparência frágil até as refeições, até a área de treinamento dela, conversava com ela pelos corredores. Ele parecia finalmente estar amadurecendo um pouco, conseguia até pensar em coisas mais sérias como toda aquela história de estar no futuro e isso não ser bom.


	3. sentimentos

Chegou a hora de voltar a luta séria. No dia seguinte iriam todos sair da base pra lutar contra as forçar de Byakuran, dali uma hora teriam uma reunião na sala de estratégias. Todos estavam bem sérios enquanto o bebe e os mecânicos explicavam uma coisa ou outra, no final tudo aquilo demorou horas e todos iam direto pra cama descansar para as batalhas. Ryohei viu as expressões sérias na cara dos amigos que se dirigiam aos dormitórios, ele esperou Chrome passar pela porta da sala de reunião e ficou olhando sua expressão decidida, ela olhou sua expressão preocupada enquanto ele a encarava, não sabia se devia quebrar aquele silencio ou não.  
Ele tocou seu ombro para que começassem a andar para os quartos, o quarto dos dois eram bem perto, na verdade todos os quartos ficavam no mesmo corredor. Ele parou quando se viu de frente para a porta do quarto dela, sentiu como se quando ela passasse pela porta nunca mais iria vê-la então descobriu, tinha uma coisa que ele queria falar mais não sabia o que era até aquele momento, só sabia que era alguma coisa bem clichê.  
- Chrome-chan, amanha vamos nos esforçar – ela assentiu para ele – saiba que eu farei o meu melhor para proteger você também. Sei que você treinou para lutar, mas se depender de mim você não vai lutar nem metade do que pretendia. – ele passou a mão pela bochecha corada dela.  
- Por favor, não precisa se preocupar comigo, o importante é que todos voltem bem e eu farei o que puder e... – o rosto dele parecia estar sofrendo tanto com suas palavras, com a idéia da luta tão próxima, os dois queria que os dias de treino pudessem durar para sempre, sem ninguém ter que se arriscar.  
Ele puxou delicada mente o rosto dela para cima e encostou seus lábios nos dela, aquela cena deve ter durado pouco, mas para os dois foi uma eternidade, ela alojou a cabeça no corpo dele enquanto ele a abraçava protetoramente.  
- Descanse ao extremo por favor – a voz gentil dele a deixava ainda mais aflita vendo sua feição preocupada, ela segurava a porta, não queria fechá-la, não queria parar de ver o rosto daquele garoto que a acompanhava por todos os lados – eu venho te buscar aqui de manha – ele deu um beijo na testa da garota e se virou, indo para seu próprio quarto.

O dia seguinte seria um longo dia, mas os dois se deitaram na cama com uma felicidade quente naquele dia. Ryohei se lembrava da sensação de ter aquela menina que gostava tanto entre seus braços e Chrome se lembrava da sensação daqueles lábios quentes em seu rosto. A luta não iria esperar, mas eles rezavam para que tudo passasse logo.


End file.
